Dead Whispers
by Alone in Darkness
Summary: He was black mailing her. And now she is free of him. Or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

DEAD WHISPERS

_No one would hear me. My whispers as I cried out in pain. Not even as I took my final breathe. I was alone. Always alone. No matter what I did I could never really make them happy. I did what I had to only to find I had nowhere to go after that. And so here I am. Lying in the grass, hidden from sight, bleeding regret. The wounds in my wrist were deep and my tears were choking me. Or maybe I was taking my final breath._

_My surrounding became fuzzy but I was aware of someone's presence nearby. Oh well, let them do what they want. It was most likely a drunken bandit anyways. He'd rape my body and leave me. And even as I mused over this idea, I wondered why I was taking my life. I was alone but people still needed me didn't they? I was still of use and now it was too late! I lay bleeding and dying. Tears cascading my face. What had I done? I'm such a fool!_

'--------------------

Sesshoumaru set on a bolder watching the girl slowly bleed to death. He could save her if he wanted to. If he wanted to. But he was taking such enjoyment out of her pain. And the thoughts running through her head.

'Stupid ningen. To late to regret what you have done now.' He thought with a growl.

She was getting to him. He was beginning to pity her. Have emotions about her like Rin. This was unacceptable. One human was to much! He didn't need another!

In the end he approached her.

Her eyes opened and starred at him. Full of pain. Loneliness.

_"Sess...houma...ru."_

Her voice was so small. Like the dying creature she was.

I knelt down and brushed some hairs from her face and offered her a small smile. Without a second thought, I drew Tensaiga and healed her.

------------ Four Years Later -------------------

Kagome stretched. Finally, after having to repeat a grade, she had graduated. It was all over. And she almost hadn't made it.

She shuddered.

Naraku was defeated. She had her life back. That was all she needed. She was free...._Almost._

She sighed and looked at the time and almost screamed. She was late! She had to get to the Feudal Era soon!

She grabbed her backpack and ran from the school building and straight home.

No sooner than she had dropped her backpack in the house and ran to the well and jumped in, hands wrapped around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome murmured softly.

"You're late." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. But now I'm here, okay?" Kagome said in a tired voice.

"See that it doesn't happen again." With that, he released her. "Let's go. Rin is waiting for you."

"Sure. _Mr. I have no heart._" Kagome muttered.

But Sesshoumaru had heard her. Those words wretched at his very core. He swallowed the lump in his throat and proceeded to glare at her.

"Watch what you say. I will not tolerate it after what I did for you." He growled.

-{ Kagome's POV }-

_How dare he use that against me! I was foolish! I'm better now and I really didn't ask for him to save me! Why should I owe him anything! That's it! I've had it! No more! I refuse to take this kind of torment and abuse. I don't have to stay here!_

-{ Normal POV }-

"Shut up." Kagome hissed.

The world around them went deadly quiet as Sesshoumaru turned his red eyes turned her.

"You will speak to me in no sort of manner ningen!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh yes I will! I refuse to take it! I will not stay here Sesshoumaru! I'm tired of reliving my mistake! You love that don't you? The fact that you saved me from killing myself! You just love to hang it over my head and use it to get me to do your bidding! No more! I won't do this anymore! I hate you! I hate this place!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru lunged at her, prepared to kill but she was gone. She simply jumped down the well and out of his life. He had no way to get her. To bring her back. He was totally alone now. And what would Rin say when she found out what happened.

He swallowed another lump in his throat and hoarsely he whispered, "I never knew you were so unhappy."


	2. Chapter 2

DEAD WHISPERS

_My mother will never forgive. Not when she finds out. I was a fool. He'll always have a hold over me no matter what I do. I can't escape him, he's everywhere. Even inside of me, growing._

Kagome let the tears freely fall down her face. How could this have happened? Sure, he had wanted to make love but she never expected this to happen.

Her mother entered the living room with a tray of tea.

With care, she set it down and poured it. Adding sugar and cream to Kagome's and then handing it to her.

"Now Kagome, I want you to tell me what is wrong." Her mother said gently, fixing her own tea.

Kagome took a long swallow of hers before saying, "Four years ago, in the Feudal Era, I tried to take my life mom. I slit my wrists and was prepared to die but...but Sesshoumaru saved me."

"Oh, isn't that InuYasha's older brother?" Her mother asked with indifference.

Kagome nodded then said, "He healed me. Saved me I guess but then he just sort of black mailed me. He said if I didn't do exactly as he said he would let it out. Even I have an image to keep up there. Every one looks up to me mom. They look to me for courage and guidance and I just couldn't let them down."

"So, for four years, you've been doing what this monster tells you?"

Her tone was sharp, she was angry.

"Yes, I did mother. At first, it wasn't so bad. He let me go to school and everything. All he really wanted me to do was look after Rin but then his demands became greater and more disturbing. And a few months ago, he asked for my virginity. I was so afraid. And I let him and I wish I hadn't mom. Because...because now I'm pregnant!" Kagome wailed.

Her mother took her into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay Kagome. It's okay. We can raise this baby you and I."

"No we can't!" Kagome cried.

"And why not? He'll only be ¼ demon."

"You're wrong. He'll be a full demon mom! If demon and miko's mate, the child is full-blooded demon! I read it in one of Sesshoumaru's documents!" Kagome whispered, something now stirring in her mind.

"Documents? It almost sounds as if he planned this." Her mother whispered.

Kagome just sat there.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study starring blankly at the wall. His thoughts stirred within his mind.

_Where did I go wrong? I thought she would be happy here. She loved Rin so much and I let the fox demon come. And I thought that when...when I took her to bed that she would have been happy. What a fool I have been. Such a stupid fool. And now she's gone for good. I have no chance of getting her back. She'll never come back to the Feudal Era. She'll stay in the future with her family and..._

His thoughts trailed off. He would live a long time. Thousands of years into the future. And she was only 500 away.

He grinned.

_You'll never escape me Kagome._

"Oh, look at this Kagome!" Her mother said as she picked up a adorable pink baby jumper.

Kagome laughed and said, "Mom, I don't even know if it's a boy or girl! We may want to pick something that goes both ways. You know, like yellow."

"Oh dear, you're right. I'm getting to carried away. But it's not like every day is going to be the day you get your first grandchild!" She laughed.

Kagome laughed and starred through the window and froze.

Gold eyes starred at her from across the street.

Without realizing it, she began to tremble. Her palms became sweaty.

_Impossible. How is he here? This is impossible!_

When she looked up, he was gone.

"That went well." Sesshoumaru muttered as he road in the back of his limo.

"What did Master?" Jakken asked from the front seat.

"Nothing Jakken. Let's go home. I need to make a few calls to the hospital." Sesshoumaru muttered before losing himself in his thoughts.

What was Kagome doing at that story. _Mothers-to-be._ Yes, that was it. Surely she wasn't expecting. And then, who was the father. Had she betrayed him to some other man? Made love to him? Is that why she left him.

The thoughts made him angry. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her mother asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just seen him mom! He's here! In the future! How did he get here? Oh mother, I'm so afraid. What if he finds out that I'm pregnant? He'll take me away for sure or maybe even kill that baby mom!" Kagome let the words gush out of her mouth.

"Kagome, honey, calm down. Now are you sure it was him. Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, those eyes. Those gold eyes." Kagome whispered, remember how surprised and yet cold they had been. She shuttered. She knew what he was thinking. Was she with child? But, maybe if he came, she could convince him that it wasn't his. No, it wouldn't work, he would end up killing her.

"Remember when you said you owed me a favor Dr. Henry? Well, it's time to pay up."


	3. Chapter 3

DEAD WHISPERS

"Sesshoumaru?" Dr. Henry's voice barely came out a squeak over the phone.

"That's right." The cold voice replied.

"Uh, um, of course. What would it be?" He asked, sweat beading his brow.

"Do you have a patient by the name of Kagome Higurashi?"

"Uh, um, yes I do. She came in today for a check up on her child."

"Good. Tell me about this child. What's it like. How is she doing. I want it all." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Well, she's doing well and carrying into her third month. It's average in size and doing well but there are some strange characteristics about it. But of course, not all babies are the same. Why are you interested in Miss Higurashi?"

"Listen well Doctor, next time she comes in for a check up, I want you to see if the child is mine."

"Yours? Sesshoumaru! What are you thinking! If the police finds out you were eloping with a girl before High School ended you will be strung out to die! It will ruin your reputation!"

"That's why no one will find out."

-click-

"Give me a sign. Your aura, anything." Kagome muttered looking out the window.

If Sesshoumaru was here he was keeping his aura hidden really well. And for her, that really sucks.

"I guess I could move to anther country." Kagome muttered.

She was zapped from her thoughts when she heard the phone ring. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, this is Dr. Henry."

"Oh...Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, fear traceable in her voice.

"Oh no! Nothing like that but I realized that we forgot to take blood and stuff of the such. This is just to ensure we can catch any problems occurring with the baby before it becomes too serious. It will only take about half a hour of your time if you could come in tomorrow." Dr. Henry said over the phone.

"Oh, sure. What time?" Kagome said sighing.

"Early perhaps. Say 9:30 a.m.?"

"Sure." Kagome said scribbling it down on the notepad by the phone.

"Good evening then."

-click-

Sesshoumaru answered the phone.

"Well?"

"I did it. You can come in a 10:30 a.m. tomorrow for you blood sample and then the rest is easy. I can have the results by Sunday."

"Good."

---------- Sunday -------------

Sesshoumaru smirked. A child. A full demon child to carry on in his place. Now he knew why Kagome was so terrified to see him.

But he would never take the child away from her. Even he wasn't that cruel. But he wanted to be in the baby's life. In both their lives no matter what.

His hands quickly clenched into fists.

And when the media caught on that he fathered a baby to a high school student he was dead for sure. Even if it was conceived five hundred years ago.

Looking back, he knew he had forced her into his bed. Blackmailing her for four years. He hadn't meant for it to go that far. He wanted her there, in his life. After he had saved her, she just grew on him. Her smiles and eyes. Yet they had always been so sad.

He growled and slammed his fists down on his desk, breaking it in to.

He blinked in surprise and a few servants ran in.

"Cheap piece of crap." He muttered.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Higurashi muttered as she looked at their financial state. There was no way they could afford a baby and she couldn't take money out of Souta's college fund.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome whispered looking over the figures.

A soft breeze played with her hair as they set on their patio.

"Perhaps I can help." A cool voice said from behind Kagome.

She whipped around to see Sesshoumaru standing there in all his glory, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I'm sorry, I missed your name young man." Mrs. Higurashi said looking up at him.

"Sorry. Sena. Sesshoumaru Sena, ma'am." He answered never taking his eyes off Kagome.

"You. You're the one who got my daughter pregnant." Mrs. Higurashi said standing, eyes blazing.

A small smile played at Sesshoumaru's lips.

"True as that may be ma'am. I've come to help. That is my child Kagome is carrying and I have full intent to be with it every day of it's life."

"You're not taking my child!" Kagome screamed.

"I have no intention of doing that either. Kagome, I'm asking you to marry me. We will raise our child together. You will have everything you ever dreamed of."

"Why should I? Tell me why I should say yes?" Kagome whispered, slowly inching behind her mother.

"Because I love you Kagome. It's as simple as that. I've waited five hundred years to see you again and now here you are. It took all my self control to not barge into that store and take you into my arms then. I know I made you unhappy in the past. I was black mailing you into doing my will and as a result, I basically raped you. I'm so sorry for that. I know no apology can ever be enough but I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives Kagome. You know I speak the truth; even now you soul is turning in your body. But you also now that you can't afford to raise the child on your own and pay the hospital bills. Except my proposal Kagome. I'm doing this for our baby and you. For all of us and Mrs. Higurashi, as my witness, if I ever make Kagome unhappy, you have my full permission to turn me into the police. Tell them I raped her and forced her into marriage. And I will stay in prison. I won't try to escape. I swear on my honor."

Kagome looked to see her mother wipe a tear from her eye.

She silently chewed the inside of her lip and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He stood there, his expression unreadable as always.

He had laid down a good deal. One she even couldn't refuse. And she knew what she must do. It was the only way, no matter how much she hated him. But she didn't want their child to grow up without a father. It was hard, at school when they had Parent's day and she was alone without a father.

"I..." Her voice faltered.

And now, Sesshoumaru looked at her with a longing expression.

"I except Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru approached her and held his arms open for her.

Her mother started to object when she walked toward him but kept quiet. Kagome put herself in his arms, only out of fear.

He held her close and stroked her hair.

This is what I've been waiting for. Kagome's is in my arms now. We'll be married and raise our child together.

"Let's go home Kagome." He whispered lifting her into his arms.


End file.
